Exile On Main St and Live Free or TwiHard
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: My first episode-based added scenes, including my O.C from "Her Blood Splattered Past"  You don't necessarily have to read that first but it's recommended . Summary inside. Spoilers for season 6  just to be safe .
1. Exile On Main Street AV

**Summary: After Sam throws himself down the hole, in Swan Song, Dean quits hunting and goes to his ex-girlfriend, Lisa, to live a normal life. Meanwhile, Sunny is left to fend for herself after she is left behind.**

**Six months later Sam seeks out Sunny and asks her to join him and his new-found family of hunters. Now, 1 year later, Sam seeks out Dean and convinces him to take up hunting again. **

**This is a short story describing Dean and Sunny's awkward reunion.**

**Sunny has some questions that need answers and Dean is the only one who can give them. **

_A/N: This is my first episode based story so be gentle, heh._

My Twisted Versions of

Exile On Main St. and Live Free or Twi-Hard.

After introducing his new family of hunters, including a cousin and their back-from-the-dead grandfather, Sam led Dean through a short hallway and to a door leading to a back room. "What now? More surprises?" Dean muttered, still getting over the shock that his younger brother was alive and well, as far as he knew anyway. That and the fact that his grandfather was also back from being dead. He had watched both of them die. Now they were back and questions of how and why filled his simple head until he could feel them throbbing.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, Dean followed after. The room was chilly, almost empty. Instead of tiles, dirt made up the floor and the walls were made of cement. It looked more like a small basement. A table stood in the back, guns and weaponry of all kinds laid across it. In front of them stood a young woman, her back facing them. She was petite and had shoulder length, blood red hair styled with owl-like frays. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam and smiled. "What, is that your girlfriend or something?" he asked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean." he started but Dean wouldn't let him explain. "Way to go, Sammy, it's about time you found yourself a normal girlfriend." he went on. It wasn't until the girl turned and face the guys that Dean shut his trap. "Sunny." he whispered, surprised. Sunny fiddled with an automatic pistol, obviously tying to fix it. "Dean." she said, blankly. "What a surprise." Dean shrugged and looked to the floor. "Not that big a deal, really." he replied. Sunny smirked and walked by him. "I didn't say a good surprise." she uttered. She handed Sam the pistol. "I couldn't save it, Sam. Its shootin' days are over." she informed, then slipped out of the room.

Dean glared at Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. "You couldn't tell me she was here before dropping the bomb and making me look like an idiot?" he scolded. "What? I thought you guys would be, I donno, happy to see each other." Sam assumed, shrugging. "Why the hell would you think that? Didn't she tell you what happened after...?" the older brother trailed off. "She didn't tell you...did she?" he asked. Sam pouted, dumbfounded. Dean scoffed. "Didn't you ask?" he pressed. "Why would I?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Gee, I donno...out of curiosity? Didn't it seem strange that I wasn't with her when you found her?" he demanded.

Sam just shook his head. "I guess I just figured you guys broke up and went your separate ways. I didn't care to ask why." Dean calmed down and nodded. "Yeah." he said, softly. "I can't blame you there...or her for that matter." Sam looked at Dean in confusion. "Well, what did happen?" he asked. Dean sighed, deeply. It wasn't a very nice story, in fact, he'd never been so ashamed of anything he's ever done. "After...you jumped in the hole..." he started, pausing abruptly. Just saying it out loud made him feel shitty. "I left...went to Lisa's. Today was the first time I've seen Sunny since that day." he explained. "I left her, Sammy. In that same spot where I watched you fall. God, I didn't even give her ride back to town."

Sam's expression didn't change throughout the story. Which was odd enough, but when all he said was, "Huh...sucks." Dean eyed him suspiciously. "That's your reaction? 'Sucks'?" he asked. "What do you want me to say, Dean?" Sam countered. Dean looked his face over for a moment. "Nothin'...never mind. Point is, I doubt me and Sunny are ever gonna happen again." he sighed, scratching his head. A moment of silence passed before Dean spoke again. "Anymore surprises?" he asked.

Sunny was packing her duffel, in the front room, when Dean came in. "Going somewhere?" he asked. She ignored him at first, standing up straight and looking around for anything she'd missed. "Home." she answered, blandly, not looking at him. "Where do you live, I can give you a ride." he offered, predicting her answer. "No...it's cool, thanks." she dismissed, just as he thought she would. "No, really. We need to talk about...that day." he insisted. She whipped around and looked him dead in the eye. "I'd rather not, thanks anyway." she dejected again. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and twirled her around. "Please." he whispered.

Sunny squinted her eyes in annoyance at him and jerked her arm out of his grasp. She may have fallen for that puppy eyed look and pathetic whimper before but that was when she trusted him. That was the time she had fallen in love with him. She had fallen for all of his tricks and complied to all of his requests back then...but now, still hurt and confused, she wasn't going to have it. "I am perfectly capable of walking...by myself. I accomplished it years before you and 6 months after you." she whispered back, then walked away.

Dean exhaled deeply and braced himself as he trailed behind her. If there was an inkling of a chance she would forgive him, he'd keep persisting her until she did. She rolled her eyes as she walked out into the street. She couldn't believe he was trying to get her to forgive him just like that...as if what he did wasn't that bad or something. The nerve of him coming back here and flustering her with his good looks and charm, making her contradict her feelings toward him. She wanted to stay mad at him. She didn't want to forgive him...at least, not without working for it. The more she stuck around with him there, the less she stayed mad and she hated it. It's easier to hate him when he's out of sight.

She realized she was still in love with him, despite what he did to her. She never denied it to begin with but that didn't mean he could just waltz in and expect her to swoon or cry for him to take her back when in fact, she'd be the one doing the taking back. She huffed in exasperation and turned around. "Fine!" she sighed, tossing her bag at him. "Take me home." He smiled, softly and looked down at her bag. "Thanks." he said, looking back up at her. "Yeeeeah, don't thank me just yet." she replied, walking by him to the Impala.

He stared at her ass as she walked. He noticed she had gained a bit of weight since the last time he saw her. Either that, or her pants were a size too small. The ripped up, light blue jeans accentuated her backside and her love handles bulged slightly. She wore a white, short-sleeve shirt that showed off her midriff, exposing her devil's trap tattoo located on her lower back. She looked amazing. He threw the bag into the backseat and hopped in the driver's seat. "It's the pants." she informed, sitting back in her seat next to him. "I haven't gone shopping for new clothes yet...been busy." she added.

Dean hesitated at first, trying to play innocent. "I donno what you're talking about." he lied, trying not to smile. She eyed him skeptically and sighed. "Don't you think I know you better than that?" she asked. He chuckled and started the car. "You're right...I'm sorry." he said. As he drove, he tried to think of something to say. For the first time, he couldn't think of a thing. "Uhh, so...you changed your hair." he pointed out, cursing at himself for sounding so stupid. She smirked, looking down at the floor. Her leg bounced as her foot rested on the dashboard. "Yeah...I changed a lot of things." she replied, quietly.

He alternated watching the road and glancing at her. "Yeah? Like what?" he asked. She tugged at stray pieces of string from the holes in her jeans and shrugged. "I dunno...little things, I guess. My hair, my outlook on certain things...my feelings." she sighed. "Your feelings for me...?" he guessed, but in a sure tone. She looked at him, smiling very weakly. "Not just you." she replied. He glanced at her in confusion. "Who else?" he asked. She paused for a few seconds. Why was she having this conversation with him? She was supposed to be angry at him, unwilling to speak to him about anything personal. He had no right to asking in the first place. She resented herself for letting him in again, for talking to him like they were cool.

She sighed and looked away again. "No one." she answered, simply. He went to speak but forced his mouth shut. He knew he would be pushing it if he pressed her. He wanted to ask if she had found someone else. His thoughts were consumed by images of her with another guy or maybe worse, her with Sam. Was it possible they had had a relationship while he wasn't around? If so, would either of them ever tell him? And if so, how serious were they? Were they ever intimate? Were they still intimate? He drove himself crazy thinking about it until he finally blurted one out. "Is it another guy?" Sunny giggled and shook her head. She knew that's what he would think and she expected him to pop a question like that.

She looked at him and tilted her head. "Why? Would that bother you if it was?" she teased, knowing he would over-react and taking full advantage of it. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to scream YES but knew that'd be wrong. Why should he have been able to go back to his ex, live with her and sleep with her and be mad at Sunny for doing the same? Especially when it was him who left her with no warning or reason at all. He faked a careless shrug. "N-no, not at all...W-why would it?" he forced a chuckle. She smiled and pulled a piece of string off her pants. "No. There's no other guy...In case you haven't noticed, I'm still trying to heal after you dumped me. Thanks for that, by the way." she said.

Dean was speechless. Now he felt stupid and like an asshole. He was a stupid asshole. "Turn here...My motel is just a mile up the road." she pointed. Another silent moment passed before Dean finally found words. "I tried to find you..." he said, softly. With her head resting on her knee, she looked at him. Silent. "I thought about you everyday...the minute I woke up, I thought of you and you were the last thing on my mind before falling asleep. I just...want you to know that." he added. "That's good to know, Dean." she said, blankly. She stayed silent until he pulled into her motel's parking lot. She got out of the car and walked around to his side to grab her things from the backseat. She slammed the car door and stepped in front of his.

He rolled down his window, half-expecting her to welcome him to stay and have a drink. Instead, she threw the duffel back over her shoulder and knelt down a slightly to face him. "If you really wanted to find me, Dean...you would've." she said, then stood up and walked towards her room. He rushed out of the car and ran up in front of her. "Sunny." he huffed. "Please, let me make it up to you. I can't stand that you're mad at me." he pleaded. She smirked slightly at him. "I'm not mad at you, Dean." she said, sweetly, placing her hand on his cheek. "I just...can't find it in my heart to forgive you...yet." "So there's hope." he said, softly. "How can I make it up to you? How can I fix what I've done?" he asked, urgently.

She shook her head and went to speak but he stopped her. "Please, let me explain what happened." he insisted. She sighed in defeat and looked away. She never could say no to him. Even in the heat of passion, her conscience always screamed for her to give in. Her heart had been shattered by this man, yet it won't let her turn him away. "Alright. Come in." she whispered, continuing forward and unlocking the door.

Inside the one room motel, a small bed was against the left side wall, a small fridge sat at the right side and the door leading to the bathroom was in between. The tv was placed on top of the fridge, left on the news channel. "Nice place." Dean complimented, looking around. Sunny chuckled and made her way to the fridge, pulling two bottles of beer out and handing him one. She pointed to the tiny two-seated couch in front of the tv, motioning him to sit. They both sat on the couch and sipped their beers. "Well? Explain why you left me without so much as a good-bye." she said, sitting back. "Yeah." he started, awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Sunny. I don't know what I was thinking."

She perked an eyebrow at him, waiting for a better excuse, and God there had better be one! "Everything became one big blur after Sam...Anyway, all I wanted to do was get away from there...get away from hunting and just...get away." he sighed. "It was stupid of me to leave you like that...I swear I didn't plan it." Sunny scoffed in disbelief. "Well, duh, none of us planned on losing Sam and ending up the way we did. I just want to know why you couldn't 'get away' with me." she demanded. "I don't know...maybe because I wanted to get away from anything that reminded me of Sam; hunting, demons...and I guess, you." he replied. "I know it sounds stupid and selfish...I'm sorry but Lisa and Ben were the only people I could be normal with." he added.

Sunny nodded dismissively, the name angered her instantly upon hearing it. It wasn't her personally she was mad at. It was the fact that he obviously still cared for Lisa while he was with Sunny, when he seeked her out before helping save Ben from the changelings. "I had a feeling the whole time...I just didn't want to believe it." she muttered. "No...Sunny, it wasn't like that, I swear." he promised. "I mean, I did care about her but I loved you...I always have and...I still do." he whispered. Tears began to well in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly. She didn't want to show any implications that she was lowering her guard. He looked at her with his wetting, green-hazel eyes and stared into her familiar grays. "Do you still love me?" he asked.

Sunny studied his face, silently. Her expression blank. Without warning he leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips. She resisted slightly then allowed it. He moved closer to her, burrowing his hand in her red hair and pulling her in as the kiss intensified. Despite the awkwardness and angst from before, her mouth didn't seem to agree with her emotions as it allowed his tongue in. Suddenly, she snapped back and violently pushed him away as she stumbled to her feet to stand. "How the fuck can you do this to me?" she cried, stepping back and away from the couch. "How do you do that, huh? Just walk right back into my life and make me change everything I've been feeling about you, just like that?" she snapped her fingers. Her eyes watered as she finally felt herself lose her cool.

Dean stood up and went to step forward but she jumped backwards. "Don't!" she pointed at him with a trembling finger. "I'm supposed to be angry at you...supposed to...hate you!" she growled the word hate. "I've been telling myself I hate you for a year..." she continued, now crying. Tears streamed down her face one by one as she gasped for air. He tried to speak to comfort her but she kept dismissing him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you today...after being so angry and promising myself to do something mean to you if I ever saw you again." She began to pace back and forth, nervously swiping her bangs out of her face as they kept falling over her eyes.

Dean watched as she cried, feeling more and more like an asshole with each tear drop. "You hated me?" he asked, quietly. "I had to...Hating you helped me forget that I..." she paused, then sobbed after looking at him, dropping to her knees. She had her hand covering her mouth as she squeezed more tears from her eyes. "I had to hate you because it was easier than loving you." she sniffled. "Sunny..." he whispered, slowly making his way towards her. "I don't want to feel this way anymore, Dean...I don't want to be in pain anymore." she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked with her, rubbing her back and burying his face in her hair.

She slowly calmed down, the sound of his whispering helped although she didn't want it to. Something about him made her want to curl up against him and forget she was ever mad at him. Forget it ever happened to begin with. Something about him made her change how she felt about him. It was easier to hate him and be mad when he wasn't there to influence her. As angry as she was, it didn't seem to matter now that he was there with her. She hated the fact that he had that power over her. She hated it but at the same time, she loved him...She felt weak, like a pushover...like it was okay that he had hurt her so badly. Why couldn't she stop it? How could she let this happen?

She cried the last of her tears onto his shirt and pulled away to look at him. "How did you do this?" she asked, sniffling. "How can you make me change my feelings like this? Why can't I say no to you or turn you away? Why can't I stay mad when I see your face?" He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. She let him. "Because you're a forgiving person, you're an amazing person." he replied, softly. He placed his hand on the side of her face and lifted it up to gaze at her. "Because you love me." he whispered. She sniffed one last time and swallowed hard. "What if I don't want to anymore?" she whimpered, looking into his dampened eyes.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the first part of my episode-based story. I like to consider them deleted scenes since Sam and the others don't play much of a part in them. I'm not really into the other characters such as their cousin, Christian. (who I didn't even know existed until the other day-Lol) I'm not a fan of Grampa or that chick I know absolutely NOTHING about, including her name for God's sake! I just wanted to write a story based on episodes involving Sunny and Dean working out their relationship.**_

_**Anyway, enough of my ramblings! Hope you liked it and please stick around for part 2 which is based on "Live Free or Twi-Hard".**_

_**Also look for other ep-based stories coming soon!**_


	2. Live Free Or TwiHard AV

_A/N: I took some advice from a reliable reader/reviewer and fixed my typing and alignment. I hope this is easier on the eyes, easier to understand and comfier! (I'll be typing this way from now on, for all my stories/chapters if the complaints subside)_

"Live Free or Twi-Hard"

"What're you doing later?" Dean asked into his cellphone, talking to Sunny.

After that heartbreaking experience at Sunny's motel, they decided to work on their relationship as friends before rushing back to where they left off. Dean still had a lot of making up to do before Sunny could trust him again.

"Uhh, I got a lead on some mysterious killings taking place a state away. I'm gonna check that out." she replied.

One of the conditions of the friendship was keeping their distance from each other, meaning they couldn't work together on every hunt.

Dean couldn't say he was happy about it but didn't dare protest it, since she had been doing hunts without him for months after he ditched her, not to mention years before they even met.

"Alright, then. Me and Sam are on fang-watch tonight...I just thought I'd let you know and see if you wanted in." he shrugged.

Sam walked out from in the bathroom, his towel wrapped around his waist and his body moist from the shower. He lifted his head, mime-asking if she was joining them. Dean burrowed his brows and shook his head. Sam shrugged and proceeded to get dressed and towel dry his hair. Dean turned away from his brother quickly.

"Dude!" he groaned, he had just been aroused by the sound of Sunny's voice over the phone. Now he found himself grossed out by his little brother's naked ass behind him. As he made his way into the bathroom, he lowered his voice so Sam couldn't hear.

"So, uh...when am I gonna see you?" he asked, trying not to sound too sexy, he didn't want her to think he was pushing or rushing anything. He heard her chuckle softly and smiled to himself.

"Well?" he sang.

"I don't know, Dean. Soon." she replied, smiling too.

"Would you consider it rushing if I said I can't wait?" he asked, biting his lip. She paused, thinking about it.

"No." she said, finally. Before he could go on with the flirting, she began speaking again, "Listen, I gotta get going. I'll call you later, okay?"

Before he could reply, she hung up, leaving him to say goodbye to silence. He clicked end and stared at her picture on the screen, back when she was happy. When her hair was long and dark with that cute chunk of bleach blonde. He smiled weakly at it then dropped it. The beautiful, smiling girl in that picture was gone. That girl is now guarded and scared. Hurt and...different. She's not the same as before and he blamed himself.

"She coming with?" Sam's voice broke into Dean's thoughts.

"Uh, no. She's busy." Dean replied, shoving the cellphone into his pocket.

"Oh." was all Sam said.

The following day, while examining the corpse of the latest victim in her case, Sunny heard her phone ring in her purse. She reached in and pulled it out, knowing who it was. She sighed heavily when she saw Dean's name and picture flash on the screen, then answered it.

"What's up, Dean?" she asked.

"What are you doing right now? Where are you?" he responded with questions. His voice sounded urgent and stressed.

"I'm in the middle of investigating a body...why, what's wrong?" she replied, worriedly.

"I need to see you. I can't explain it over the phone." he said. "Can you meet me right now?"

Sunny looked over at the dead body laying on the slab. Once a man with three young children and a loving wife, now brutally slashed to ribbons. His entire torso was dug out and deep scratches decorated his face. It looked like the work of a wild animal, and that's what was confirmed as the cause of death in the autopsy report.

"Dean, I'm a step away from solving this case, can't it wait?" she half-whined.

She could hear Dean sigh sadly on the other line, then a sniffle. "Yeah, look, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" he started but she cut him off.

"I'll be there in an hour, okay?" she assured, softly.

"Thanks, Sunny. I really appreciate it." he said, quietly, as if he was keeping the conversation secret from someone.

She hung up the phone and tapped it against her head multiple times before exiting the morgue, her high heel shoes clacked against the linoleum as she quickly walked down the long hallway.

Sunny met up with Dean at a motel about an hour later. He waited in front of the check-in office, standing under the canopy to stay dry from the rain that had began pouring down minutes before she got there. She got out of her car and jogged towards him, stopping when she saw his face. He looked terribly troubled and deep in thought. Something awful obviously happened last night, she could see his dark circled eyes were glazed over, as if he had been crying. She stepped under the canopy and shook out her hair with her hand. He looked over her outfit with wide eyes. She wore a light gray, skin tight dress skirt that hugged her hips and fell at her knees, a white form fitting, buttoned shirt that was to be worn under a matching blazer but she had taken it off before driving. She gave the outfit a little style by wearing a black tie with bright purple polka dots. He could see her neon blue bra through the shirt now that it was damp.

"My God, Dean, what the hell happened?" she asked, both shocked and concerned.

He looked up at her and let out a deep, trembling sigh.

"If you knew something about Sam that he didn't want me to find out...you'd tell me right?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Wha-?" she started but he went on.

"Is Sam hiding something from me? Do you know something that he's not telling me? Anything at all?" he pressed.

Sunny shook her head in confusion.

"No. Not that I know of. Why? What's going on, Dean?" she asked again. "What makes you think that?"

Dean sniffed and looked around, as if he felt he was being watched.

"Can...can we get a room...please? I need to-...please?" he asked, his eyes were big and confused.

Sunny nodded, understandingly and began walking towards the office.

"Yeah, of course." she whispered.

Once inside their room, Dean turned the light on and took off his jacket. He threw it on the chair in the corner and sat on the couch. Sunny did the same and sat next to him. She couldn't imagine what had made him so upset that he would question his own brother.

"Dean. Are you alright?" she asked, pressing her palm against the side of his face. He felt burning hot under her cold skin. "Tell me what happened." she whispered.

He sighed again and looked at her.

"A vamp jumped me last night...and turned me." he said.

Sunny's eyes went wide in shock. "You're a vampire now?" she asked.

"No...no, Samuel found an antidote and cured me...I'm human again." he assured. "Before that though...when the vamp forced his blood in my mouth. I thought Sam just...couldn't stop him in time."

Sunny tilted her head in confusion. She didn't understand what he was getting at. He told her how he infiltrated the vamp's nest and developed certain vampire powers. He described Sam's whole attitude towards the situation and how he didn't seem freaked out at all about the fact that his older brother was a vampire. Then, claiming he didn't know about the cure when Samuel brought it up. He left out what happened at Lisa's to avoid making things more awkward.

"God, you must've been miserable...being something you hate." she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah...I practically begged Sam to kill me." he chuckled, softly.

"So what happened after you escaped the lair?" she asked, getting up and grabbing her duffel. She unzipped it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"We went back to the motel and Samuel gave me the antidote...that's when things got freaky." he answered, taking the bottle from her after she sipped and passed it.

She sat back down and tilted her head, listening intently.

"I got sick and passed out...but then these weird visions came to me. There was blood and these little girls. Vampires, I guess but...I don't know, something about them just bothered me." he explained. He took another sip before handing it back to Sunny, who took another sip.

"So, what's that have to do with Sam hiding something?" she asked.

He sighed, heavily and shook his head.

"Right before I woke up, I had a flashback to the alley I was being turned in. The vamp kicked the crap out of me and slathered his blood all over my mouth, I thought Sam hadn't made it to me in time but...I saw him. He just...stood there, watching. He didn't even try to stop it...and the look on his face- Like he was enjoying what was being done to me." he added.

Sunny widened her eyes in shock and gaped at him.

"God...are you sure?"

He gave her a frustrated look and snatched the bottle back, taking a large gulp.

"Sorry...it just doesn't sound like something Sam would do." she burrowed her brows, thoughtfully.

"That's exactly my point, Sun! There's something wrong with him, I don't just know it, I feel it!" he exclaimed. "You've been hunting with him for six months, you never noticed anything...different about him?" he asked.

Sunny went to speak but only shrugged regretfully.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have noticed either way. My head hasn't exactly been screwed on right lately, Dean. Plus, he was in Hell. Just like you came back different, he did too. Not everyone copes with trauma the same way." she pointed out, then took another sip from the bottle. Dean shook his head, vigorously, in disagreement.

"No, this is different. Traumatized or not, he wouldn't have just stood there while his brother was in trouble." he muttered.

"If there is something wrong with Sam, we'll figure it out. Okay?" she comforted, softly placing her hand on his. He looked up at her and smiled, softly.

"I didn't know I hurt you that bad." he whispered, sorrowfully.

She scoffed in disbelief and raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you fucking serious?" she demanded, hoping he was joking. When she he wasn't, she shook her head and gulped down some whiskey.

"Of course you didn't, Dean. Do the words 'In Love' mean anything at all to you? I mean, really?" she scowled.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly, as she ended her sentence. "I was stupid. I was wrong. I am a terrible person. If I could take it all back, Sunny, I would in a heartbeat." he swore, taking her hands in his and squeezing them.

"I know I have no right to ask but...if you could just give me another chance-" he managed to say before getting cut off.

"Dean-" she protested, getting up, but he cut her off this time.

"Just hear me out, please." he begged, pulling her back down next to him. "Give me a chance to make it up to you...to prove my love." he requested, his eyes pleading with hers.

She thought about it, staring into his eyes and seeing how much he wanted this second chance. Almost needing it. After finding out Sam did nothing to help him that night, he felt he couldn't trust him. His own brother. Never mind his grandfather and the others. Sunny was the only person he could trust with his life now and he needed her not only to feel safe, but to feel like he belonged somewhere. With her.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, quietly. Hopefully.

She hated seeing him like this. She definitely wasn't used to it. He was scared and a total wreck, not his usual charming, care-free self. She couldn't turn him down. She did still love him. She did want to be with him.

"Of course, I do." she answered, whispering.

He leaned forward and kissed her, capturing her lips and embracing her tongue with his. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close, his other hand slid up her back and stopped between her shoulder blades. He lied back, slowly, never pulling away from her lips as she laid on top of him. Suddenly, she pulled away and held herself up by her arms.

"If you ever hurt me like that again, Winchester, I swear to God-" her threat was cut short when he pulled her into a slow, deep kiss.

_A/N: I would've written a sex scene but I really want to get back to the other story and finish it up already. Haha. I know it seems like Dean only asked Sunny to take him back because he knew he wouldn't be able to fix things with Lisa or be able to make it work with her but I assure you, he loves Sunny. He just needed to live a normal life and to him, Lisa was the closest thing to normal. So glad I was able to make this work and I'm really proud of it._

_=]_

_Anyway, Her Blood Splattered Past is taking a little longer to wrap up than I thought. I seem to be dragging things out and I don't mean to, it just happened. Heh. Expect an update sometime this weekend, hopefully. My wifi is controlled by a tyrant in my house so it depends on him. Fail._

_Sorry, I'm rambling on but this last thing is just about how I'm gonna try to make more ep-based scenes including Sunny so look out for them and tell me what you think!_


End file.
